


Couldn't Help But Notice

by cellular



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, F/M, Kissing, Making Out, TV Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellular/pseuds/cellular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe where Star and Marco are secret spies trying to get some computer files off of Ludo's computer when they infiltrate his mansion of a home during a birthday ball thrown for his son Tom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couldn't Help But Notice

Star and Marco arrived together, although they made sure that Tom knew that they weren't _together_. As soon as they arrived, they split up. Marco asked a woman to come dance with him while Star stood alone, acting as easy _prey_ for Tom. Within minutes, Tom was at Star's side.

"Star, you look beautiful tonight," Marco heard Tom's voice through his earpiece connected with Star's.

"Thank you, Tom. You look dashing as ever," Star smoothly replied as she played along.

Tom asked her to dance, and she accepted. The two twirled around the dance floor as Marco was with his partner. Marco watched as Star danced with a smile that he knew was fake. Tom looked satisfied as he rested his hand on his ex-girlfriend's waist.

"Who are you looking at?" Marco's dance partner asked.

"No one," he lied before telling her that he was going to get a drink.

Marco grabbed a glass of champagne off a server's tray, still watching Tom and Star dance. Tom had a stupid, shit-eating smirk on his face as he leaned down and whispered in Star's ear.

"How about you and I go upstairs and have a little... _birthday fun_?" Tom suggested to Star in a low voice.

Marco almost spit his drink out.

"Maybe later," Star said in a sultry voice. She slowly dragged her hand down Tom's chest. "I want to keep dancing."

Marco knew that this was part of the plan, that this was what they'd talked about before, but... he couldn't help the bubble of anger that burst in his stomach. Tom kept whispering lewd things in Star's ear, things that Marco heard as if Tom was whispering them in _his_ ear. Star's hand traveled lower and lower as she giggled at every word Tom was saying. Her hand reached his side and discreetly slipped into his pocket, pulling out a silver card. She let Tom keep talking before she excused herself to go to the bathroom.

"Ugh, I hate him," she quietly growled to Marco when she was far enough away from Tom. "I got the access card, though. Let's go."

Marco waited until she disappeared into a hallway before following after her. They met at the elevator, where Star slid the card into its place to open up the metal doors. The two of them slipped in.

"I can't believe I _dated_ him," Star said, shuddering. "He's such a freakin' creep. Did you hear what he said to me?"

Marco laughed. "I heard everything, Star. What'd you see in him, anyway?"

"I thought that he was a bad boy, and I thought bad boys were cute, I guess," she answered, pressing the button to go to the third floor.

"Betcha you thought _I_ was cute," Marco said with a grin.

"Please, Marco. There's a reason people used to call you Safe Kid." Star scoffed and shoved him to the side, just as the doors slid open. She pulled out her phone to see the satellite image of the mansion.

"There's Ludo's office," Marco pointed out as he looked over her shoulder, body pressed against her back.

"Come on. Let's get the files." Star stepped away from him to walk down the hallway. She reached the door to the office and bent down to pick the lock. In doing so, Marco couldn't help but notice how the dress that she was wearing perfectly showed off her curves. A loud click told the two that Star had done the job. She opened the door and walked in, going straight for Ludo's computer.

"Keep watch on the satellite imaging to see if anyone's coming," Star reminded Marco.

Marco took out his phone, staring at the screen. He could see the clusters of thermal heat in the ballroom as well as a few security guards patrolling some of the halls. No one was coming towards the office, as was expected.

"Come on, come on," Marco heard Star mutter, as if it would hurry up the process of putting Ludo's computer files into her flashdrive. He looked up at her, bent down at Ludo's desk, showing off her cleavage in her pale blue, strapless evening gown.  He saw her bite her lipstick-covered lip as she stared at the screen. He didn't even realize he was _staring_ until Star asked him if anyone was coming. _Right_. He was supposed to be looking at his phone. His eyes went back to the device in his hands to see that _yes_ , in fact, someone _was_ coming. _Multiple_ someones were coming.

"Star, I think we triggered some sort of silent alarm. A whole bunch of guards are coming towards us."

"Okay, crap. I'm done. How far are they?" she asked, putting the flashdrive into her clutch.

"Not far, but we could probably go out and hide in a closet or something. It's better than them catching us inside here," Marco suggested, already heading for the door.

The two peeked out. They could hear the guards' footsteps at the turn of the hall, definitely heading towards them. They walked out and slipped into a supply closet that smelled like wet mops. Squeezing into the tight space, the two of them kept an ear out for the guards.

"Whoever tripped the alarm isn't in the office," one of the guards said. "Check all the closets and rooms."

"Crap. What are we gonna do?" Star whispered as footsteps neared their closet.

Marco racked his brain for ideas. They couldn't escape, so that wasn't an option. The vent on the ceiling was too small to fit either of them. There was no place to hide either, and there were too many men to fight their way out, even with Marco's black belt in karate. _They could hide in plain sight_ , Marco thought.

"I have an idea," Marco whispered.

"Just do it, then. The guy's coming," Star whispered back, slightly frantic.

Marco nodded and placed his hands on Star's bare shoulders. She looked up at him, confused. He pushed her against the wall, moving even closer to her.

"I'm sorry," he said, even though he kind of wasn't, and put his lips on hers, hands on the sides of her face.

He was gentle at first, since she didn't kiss back, but when she realized what he was doing, she moved her lips along his. He didn't know how it happened, but their tongues slipped into each others mouths and started to curl at each other. Marco's hands traveled off of her face and down to the curve of her bum, supporting her as Star's knee involuntarily traveled up Marco's side, the other following soon after. Then, they weren't gentle anymore. Star grabbed the back of Marco's head, messing up his curly hair and putting more pressure between their lips.

And then the short moment was over when the door opened. The guard yelled at them to get out before yelling back at his comrades that it was just another kissing couple. Marco and Star pulled apart, breaths uneven and heavy. Star's lipstick was everywhere, including on Marco. His hair was all over the place, and a sheepish smile curled at his lips as he set her down.

"That was a good idea," Star whispered, voice low and hoarse.

Star and Marco quickly left the mansion, going into Star's sleek, black car. Star sat in the driver's seat, but didn't drive. The two sat in silence, not daring to say a word on what happened. It was an eternity before the silence was broken.

"Marco," Star said, turning towards her best friend at the same time Marco said Star's name, turning towards her.

The two were silent once more, this time staring into each others eyes. The choking silence lasted only a moment this time before Star's hands reached up to cup Marco's face and bring their lips together again.

**Author's Note:**

> there's barely any starco work and there are no starco fics with my favorite tv tropes... so...


End file.
